


A Chamber of Amaryllis

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Series: A Chamber of... [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Don't Read This, Fluff, I suppose, M/M, Secret Relationship, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: Caustic muses about all the things that Elliott does that annoy him. Really, its all that he loves about the trickster.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: A Chamber of... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568626
Kudos: 39





	A Chamber of Amaryllis

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my friend's ship, don't look at me.

Alexander Nox didn't love much. He loved his experiments, watching things succumb to death, and he may, probably not, have a soft spot for a certain idiot. Actually, it was probably easier to name all the things about Elliott Witt that annoyed the living hell out of him.

First was the way he joked around. Joking was one thing, granted not something that Alexander understood well, but what little he knew of humor was that jokes shouldn't always end in some kind of self-depreciation. And that seemed to be the trickster's go-to kind of humor. The way he let people laugh at him, and laughed at himself with them made Alexander want to throw his Nox gas into the common room of the drop ship. 

The second thing would have to be the insecurity that radiated off of the man. Though Elliott said he loved when the spotlight was on him, it seemed very obvious to anyone who even glanced his way that Elliott did not, in fact, like it when he was the center of attention. He would quickly compare himself to everyone around and make them all sound as if they were kings and queens and… well bloodhound was a story of their own… one that Alexander preferred not to get into. The amount of worshipping that Elliott gave them as they just shrug off his flattery was infuriating. 

The third thing that annoyed him was small, and not many noticed it. Caustic was sure he was the only legend that knew, maybe Crypto but that was because he was always watching and studying everyone. The third was the sad look he held in his eyes whenever his mother was brought up. Caustic had been there when Wattson joined. When she praised him for his mother's genius and tried to compare him to her. It was pure torture, and not even the kind Alexander could enjoy. Oh yes, if he could eradicate that sadness from Elliott's eyes he would in a heartbeat. 

And finally, the fourth thing. The fucking pumpkin thing. He still couldn't understand. Everybody knew, nobody cared, but everybody knew. And Elliott would deny every saying it, typing it, and sometimes he would deny the events completely. Alexander just wanted an answer. How the fuck could shrooms make you want to fuck a pumpkin? What about the orange cucurbita screamed put a dick in me please? It was driving him mad.

Actually, all of Elliott was driving him nuts.and somehow, for some strange reason, Alexander couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

"Mozambique here." Elliott pinged for them. Which would have been fine, but this was the fifth one, and though Caustic could see that the trickster was just trying to be funny, it was very obvious that Wraith didn't share the amused scowl. 

"Ping another one and I'll show you why I'm the kill leader." She responded.

Although Caustic would love nothing more than to watch them fight, at the moment they were a team. A team with sexual tension that could be cut with a knife. Maybe it was Mirage and his constant flirting with everything that moved, and some things that didn't move, or maybe it was Wraith's pent up sexual aggression from not getting some from Ajay, but it was really starting to get under his skin.

"Focus." Caustic said. There were only four squads left. The last thing he needed was for these idiots to cause a racket and get them all killed. And Capital City was not the place to be goofing off. 

"It's fine." Mirage waves him off. 

Wraith nodded in agreement before saying. "I feel like someone's got a shot on me."

Of course. But this wasn't how Caustic wanted the experiment to end. Although working with Elliott Witt annoyed him to no ends being this close, close enough to touch him, was something Caustic relished. 

He pulled out a canister and threw it behind the double doors, closing them quickly. "Placing an independent variable."

His gas would alert everyone when they came. He would be able to protect Mirage. Unless that idiot did something, like open the doors and throw a decoy out at the same time the sniper on the other team fired. 

Predictable. 

"Guys I'm down." He said, moving past the canister, closing the door as he crawled back. 

Alexander pushed him down grabbing a needle to revive him. "You are fortunate we are on the same team."

"Nah." Elliott grinned. "I'm just fortunate you're the best boyfriend in the world."

The small kiss to the tip of his nose was enough to make him want to barge out there and kill everyone. But He would watch and wait.

Oh, and the thing that annoyed him most about the trickster would have to be; he knew how head over heels Caustic was for him. Even if they didn't always cuddle and weren't exactly open, save for Wraith who seemed to know Elliott like the back of her hand, Elliott was still loving and wonderful. 

Their time would come.


End file.
